


Call For Love

by jejuchan



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Dongchan, Fluff, Gun Violence, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life, donghun - Freeform, kiss, yuchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejuchan/pseuds/jejuchan
Summary: 【Where Yuchan wanted to have one last casual phone call with his lover】It burned. That was all Yuchan could think while lying on the ground; it burned like hell.





	Call For Love

**Author's Note:**

> i...... 
> 
> what did i do??? i'm so sorry i couldn't help myself ;-;
> 
> tbh i dont really like writing angst bc im not good at it but if you excuse my shitty writing, the concept is so sad i cried, so dont even lie to yourself
> 
> ps. the text in cursive happened in the past  
> pps. i'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes in here

It burned. That was all Yuchan could think while lying on the ground; it burned like hell.

First, he didn’t even know that he was shot by the gun of the male who had no hesitation in his eyes. He knew that that the man would pull the trigger, and if he wasn’t quick enough he would be shot.

But Yuchan was never really that quick on his feet.

He only heard the sounds of the gun, it shot five times to be precise. For a little while, he thought that he was lucky, he thought he had dodged the bullets. He didn’t feel any impact on him as he ran through the streets, trying to find a spot where he was save for a little while.

It was only after he turned the corner into an alley that he looked down his shirt to meet with three holes. Two were on his chest area near his heart, while the other was on his shoulder.

Blood was slowly flowing out, dirtying his clothes with the thick scarlet substance. His blood was mainly alcohol after all the drinks he had that night, and it influenced his thinking as well as his movements. That night specifically, he had drunk enough alcohol to make him feel numb.

_Kissing Donghun was the best feeling that Yuchan had ever felt. The first time they kissed, it was an accident. They didn’t mean to kiss, but somehow they did and Yuchan couldn’t help but feel the triumph wash over him._

_The second time they kissed wasn’t an accident. This one was after their fifth date, it was intentional, and luckily, Donghun was the one who leaned in first. Yuchan wasn’t one to take the first step._

_When Donghun’s lips brushed against Yuchan’s, the rest of the world fell away as he felt blissful numbness take over his body. Nothing else mattered, except for these few seconds they had shared together, where they were the closest they had been to each other. The kiss was slow and soft, it was almost comforting._

_When they ended the kiss, Yuchan wanted to pull Donghun back and kiss him longer but all he did was smile slightly, hoping the numbness would take away soon while a pink shadow tinted his cheeks._

_Yuchan probably wasn’t the best boyfriend for Donghun, he was after all inexperienced, but Donghun loved him no matter what. He taught him how to be loved, and how to love. Having Donghun as his boyfriend was all that Yuchan could really ask for. They trusted each other, they protected each other and they loved each other._

Yuchan for once was glad about his drinking habits. At least this way he wouldn’t feel all of the pain that he had to go through. His left hand went to his chest to feel his wounds, not believing that his body was fine a few minutes ago. The traces of blood on his hands were then smeared on his dark pants, he didn’t want to acknowledge his wounds just yet. 

The numbness of his body slowly disappeared, along with his wellbeing. He felt the pain slowly creep into his body until it felt like his whole being was eaten away. His knees gave up on him as he dropped to the ground. He was leaning against the wall of a building with his back, his hands were still on his wounds, trying to press on them to cover them up. The harder he pressed, the slower the blood would leave his body.

If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought someone drilled a hole through him with a drilling machine and poured bleach into the hole that was created. His body was being burned from the inside out, making him want to crawl into snow and ice to soothe the pain.

Five minutes hadn’t even passed yet, and Yuchan was already sitting in a puddle of his own blood. His body didn’t listen to him when his back slided down the building wall, making him drop to the ground. He was now lying down on his side in a fetal position. He knew his time was scarce, hence why he reached with trembling hands for his phone.

He called the first person that came to his mind; Donghun.

Donghun didn’t take the call, Yuchan guessed he was asleep by this time. The last time he checked the time, it was already past twelve. It took six missed calls to finally wake Donghun up. He picked the phone up on the seventh try.

Yuchan could hear Donghun sigh through the phone, he was probably annoyed by all the calls Yuchan gave him. But the younger couldn’t blame him. If it was a normal day, he would have drunk-called Donghun from his apartment, asking him to come over and sleep with him.

But it wasn’t a normal day, nor did he want to see Donghun right now, or better stated, he didn’t want Donghun to see _him._

 

“Were you sleeping, babe?” Yuchan asked, trying to sound as normal as possible by keeping his voice steady.

“Yeah, I was sleeping,” Donghun replied, his voice came out small and raspy.

“Sorry for waking you up, I just wanted to hear your voice.”

“You wanted to hear my voice? It’s 1 AM, you should be sleeping now.”

A small tired laugh rolled over Donghun’s lips. Though Yuchan didn’t think he would ever smile in this situation, he did. He had a little smile forming on his face as Donghun’s laugh reached him.

 

“I know, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“You always say that,” Donghun stated.

“I do, but I always mean it.”

“Where are you now, anyway?”

“I’m in my bed,” Yuchan lied, he didn’t want Donghun to find out yet. He wanted to spare him the heartbreak for as long as he could.

 

Suddenly, Yuchan felt the urge to cough. Something was blocking his trachea and his body wanted that something out immediately. He coughed into his hands a few times and felt something wet in his palm. He didn't need to look into his hand to know it was blood; he had tasted the iron on his tongue. 

"Are you okay? Did you catch a cold?" Donghun asked when he heard Yuchan cough.

"Yeah, I think so. The weather has been pretty cold lately."

"I told you to dress warmly," Donghun nagged him with a soft tone. "You need to take care of yourself."

"I know, I know. Don't worry. But tell me about your day,” Yuchan said before Donghun could say anything else, he wanted to hear his lovers voice more instead in of his own. He didn’t like his voice right now, it was filled with a tinge of death.

"Right now? I can tell you tomorrow too, you know," Donghun said.

"No, I want to know it right now," Yuchan complained, urging him to speak. 

“Well... My day wasn’t anything special though so be prepared to be bored,” Donghun laughed. His laugh tingled through Yuchan’s ears, making him laugh along. He enjoyed the little laughs from Donghun, his heart asked for more.

 

_A comfortable feeling of stroking over his hair was what woke Yuchan from his sleep. He had his head placed on Donghun’s chest and slowly he rubbed his nose against the soft fabric of his lover's shirt to let him know that he was awake._

_A delicate breathy laugh came from Donghun’s mouth as he was stroking Yuchan’s hair. He placed his other hand on his back and started to rub it._

_"Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up,” Donghun said as his hand went slowly up and down, trying to get him to fall asleep again._

_“No, it’s fine,” Yuchan replied, his voice was hoarse from the nap he took. He shifted his body to look at Donghun; he loved to see Donghun’s face, especially his eyes. His eyes portrayed the love that he had for Yuchan. They were gentle and full of the love that he had yet to give._

_The love Donghun gave Yuchan didn’t end by just looking at his beautiful facial features and loving and admiring what he saw. It was so much more than that; it was being aware of how much he loved the younger and showing him._

_Yuchan reached his hand out to Donghun’s face, his fingers lingered on his cheek and jaw lightheartedly and ended up on his lips. He touched them slowly, amazed by how soft they were, even on his fingertips._

_Donghun grabbed his lover's hand and placed a kiss on his fingers. Yuchan took this as a challenge and climbed over Donghun. He then kissed his forehead, his nose, and his cheeks. Then, he moved on to kiss jaw and neck playfully and finally, he kissed his lips. Yuchan could never get tired of kissing Donghun._

“You know I love you right?” Yuchan asked when Donghun was done talking about his day.

“I know,” Donghun replied. The mood was suddenly very serious, he didn’t know what to say, where was this conversation in the middle of the night implying to?

“I love you, Donghun,” Yuchan said, repeating himself. He didn’t want to leave without hearing the words back from his lover.

“I love you too,” Donghun said, confusion was heard in his voice.

 

For a while, no words were exchanged between the two of them. They just listened to each other’s breaths. Donghun’s breaths were relaxed and steady, Yuchan’s were ragged and quick.

Donghun could sense something was wrong with the younger, but he didn’t know what to say. He was afraid to think.

“Donghun?” Yuchan’s voice started to become more unsteady as he spoke, he knew Donghun realized this.

“...Yes?”

“I can’t fall asleep. Can you sing for me?”

 

Honestly, Donghun didn’t want to sing. He wanted to talk to his lover. He wanted to know what was going on, but instead of saying anything else, he began singing the song he always sang to Yuchan. The lyrics matched the younger so well, it was as if it was written solely for him.

 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

 

The pain that once burned like fire inside of him began to fade away. He felt the numbness again, this time he was numb because of the cold. When he took a look at his hands, he realized that they looked white, despite the blood that stained his skin.

 

"You make me happy when skies are grey."

 

This time Yuchan didn’t care if his breath was ragged or not, he couldn’t stop it. It was too hard to even breath, let alone to control it. He could feel his life being drained out of him as he asked himself why no one had found him yet.

 

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

Finally, Yuchan couldn’t breathe anymore. His muscles gave up on him, and maybe that was for the better. He didn't want to feel anymore. 

He couldn’t move his body, but he could still hear. 

  
"Please don't take my sunshine away."

 

As Donghun sang the last line of the song, his voice cracked while Yuchan thanked him mentally, as he closed his eyes.  
Yuchan could hear the heartbreaking sounds of Donghun's crying, as his lover finally understood what was happening.

The last few things that Yuchan could hear were the piercing screams of Donghun for him, along with the sound of sirens a few miles away from him.


End file.
